


Getting Wet.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry get wet together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet.

**Title** : _ **Getting Wet.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 362: Bliss.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Severus and Harry get wet together.  


 

__**Getting Wet.**  
  


Harry was returning home when he encountered the most riveting sight.   
Snape was dancing in the pouring rain, spinning gleefully around while he laughed to himself in a state of obvious bliss.   
He looked wild and exultant. Passionate. Beautiful. Carefree... 

“I never seen you dance before.”

Severus' joy vanished, leaving Harry devastated.  
“Don't stop, please... I love the sound of your laughter.”

“I only laugh when I dance, Po... Harry.”

Harry caught Severus' hand.   
“You should dance more often then.”

Severus blushed adorably.  
“There's no music.”

“I don't mind dancing in the rain.”  
  
“We'll get wet...”

“We're already wet, Severus.”

 


End file.
